Coffee
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of going to comic book land? Well Terra sure has, after falling asleep in her bed watching the Avengers she wakes to find she's not in her bed anymore but on a bench in Central Park! A confused tired Terra seeks refuge in a Starbucks dieing for caffeine, when she can't pay who is the mysterious man who pays for her? Rated T for Terra's sailor mouth.
1. Chapter 1: It's All About Location

A/N I made some small changes I can't post chapter 3 until I finish the changes in Chapter 2 AND finish sorting out my thoughts for chapter 4 any ideas?

Chapter 1:

It's all about location

Gangnam Style the song that has shaped a generation overnight. Why you ask I talk about this? Only because I was doing the dance down the street singing along for no reason, I was in a good mood and nothing was going to ruin it. On the rare occasion I did happen to get in a good mood there were only few things that will ruin it, one of them being coming home to find my brothers raiding my room reading my rare first edition superhero comics, like right now.

"WHAT THE FRIGGEN HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS ABOUT TOUCHING MY COMIC BOOKS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" I shouted loudly as they dropped everything and ran away. I was the epitome of every comic book geek and nerd everywhere, I owned old rare comic books of all the classics from Superman all the way to and through Batman. I also buy, sell, and trade those comic books everywhere from comic shops, to random buyers on Amazon, eBay, etc. It also doesn't help that I'm a DJ at a local club. So now I own posters of my favorite characters, bed sheets, plushies, hats, costumes, and so much more that I can't even think of right now. I also own Ironman 1 & 2, Thor, Hulk, and Captain America; I have yet to get the Avengers on DVD I saw it in the theatres twelve times. Technically twelve and a half cause I snuck in once to see it and got caught halfway through and thrown out. As I began to pick up the mess the little shit bags made I noticed a box on my bed. It was just a white box with no wrapping or bow and I thought it was odd; hopefully not another stink bomb planted by my brothers. I dropped the comics down next to the box on my bed and opened it to find the final piece to my DVD collection.

"AVENGERS ON FUCKIN' BLU-RAY! AND IT'S THE COMBO PACK WITH THE DVD!" I shouted again dancing around to my Blu-ray player popping in the disc. I was so happy my parents bought me the disc earlier than I expected because my birthday was in a few days and we were taking a surprise trip somewhere on account of it. I had my bags packed previous until my brothers ransacked my room ripping my suitcases apart looking for my Ironman comics. I had all my comics packed only because if we were leaving I wasn't going to let thousands of dollars in collectable memorabilia possibly get stolen. After I hit play on the menu screen I began repacking my suitcases, and about halfway through I finished with putting my laptop in with my clothes along with the charger beginning to get sleepy. Forgetting my bags precariously lying on the bed I began to curl up into a ball still wearing my Legend of Zelda hat, E Nomine t-shirt, my black pants with the pink studded belt and still in my combat boots, falling asleep with the movie still on at the scene between Loki and Tony toward the end when he is fixing a drink and Loki is rambling about his army. Soon the heavy darkness fell into my eyes and I passed out smiling happily at the best birthday gift ever.

'_Only if I could live there_…' I thought to myself right before I fell into the darkness known as sleep. When I woke up I had no idea where I was, my body was laying on a wooden bench in the middle of a park somewhere with my suitcases under the bench about to be taken by some smelly hobos.

"Get away from my items before I chop your dick off and leave you to bleed to death in a dark alleyway." I groaned sitting up slowly before I actually took in my surroundings after the hobos left. It was a big green field like park with statutes and some fountains. I thought for a moment thinking my parents took us on the surprise vacation early, driving with me in the car half asleep trying to process we just left, leaving me to sit on a bench after fruitless efforts of trying to get me to wake while they perused the vast park not knowing I was at the mercy of some strange smelly hobos and unknowing I fell back asleep. Or did they drag me out of the house, half asleep and my brain not processing it, to the Boston Commons again? So with that in mind I whipped out my cell phone only to find all my contacts were wiped. What was I to do in a big park all by me lonesome with just my comic books, and a week's worth of clothing and toiletries? QUICKLY! To the internet! I whipped out my phone again clicking on the GPS app and clicked the my location button to come to find out I am in Central Park in the middle of, where?! New York City?!

"Ok, ok no need to panic… I am alone in New York City's famous Central Park with a contact wiped phone all my comic books, and a week's worth of clothing and toiletries. I know I have my wallet in my back pocket and I should have my debt card on me..." I thought to myself out loud awkwardly rubbing the back of my head with my right hand. I knew one thing after analyzing my situation. I. Needed. COFFEE! Thus I pulled out my phone again booting up my find it app looking for the nearest Starbucks, I refused to drink Dunkin' Donuts coffee; you kind of don't want to drink it anymore after you wind up in the emergency room because of pneumonia in the drink spit in there by an angry employee claiming you were rude. About two blocks a walk away, I grabbed my suitcases and ran off to get myself a good cup of coffee. As I waited in line behind three others, all men, I had to decide to get between a Tall or Grande because I could never finish a Venti or a Trenta if I decided hot or iced. With the temperature being a bit brisk, in the middle of what I presumed from all my confusion was fall, I finally chose my usual hot blend and lucky for me they still had Tribute! When the three men in front of me stepped to the cashier on the right I then moved to the one on the left.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks how can I help you?" The cheerful lady asked me with her bedazzled nametag barely making out her name as Stacy.

"Yeah I would like a tall hot in a venti, two pumps classic, two pumps vanilla, and two pumps mocha with two shots with a Tribute blend if you have it and one shot of heavy whipping cream for that extra sixty cents please." I smiled at her as she gave me one of those holy shit faces before the man next to me looked over eyeballing my order. She then started to ring me up charging me for a venti.

"I asked for a tall in a venti not a venti can you please charge me correctly? I don't have enough money for a venti." I shot her a quick glare noticing the man next to me turned to Stacy and smiled at her. I brushed him off handing her my Starbucks card.

"Ma'am the register says your card is invalid." Stacy explained swiping it a third time.

"What are you saying? I just put ten bucks on it yesterday!" I was very confused as to why it wasn't working I had just reloaded it yesterday you can call my store and ask for Meghan, she was the one that reloaded the damn thing! The man next to me turned to the cashier promptly handing her his Starbucks card.

"Um, Hey yeah can you make that two please? And pour me some extra coffee and another shot on the side with that liquid sugar you call a drink?" He spoke in a calm voice with a cheerful undertone and at this moment I glanced at his colleagues and noticed them shaking their heads.

"It is not pure sugar it's my coffee I like it sweet and strong like how I like my men! But that aside thank you." I sighed lightly smiling at the gesture before I completely turned around to take in who it was that wanted one of my coffees and to pay for it. My jaw was about to hit the floor, it was Robert Downey Jr. out in public in his Tony Stark make up. Then glancing at his comrades I realized it was Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, and Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner. Where the hell was I?

After the drinks were made the four of us sat at a table together "So what are you doing in New York? I can clearly tell you're a tourist." Robert spoke looking at me as I happily sipped away at my coffee.

"Yeah actually I am a tourist here my family is on vacation and they kinda lost me in Central Park we got separated in a large crowd." I replied thinking back as to how I might have gotten to Central Park in the first place. Hopefully they'd roll with it for a while.

"You live with your parents? How old are you?" Mark asked glancing at my figure not cut off by the table.

"Twenty-eight, let's just say I pay more than half the bills. And after college I still have to pay off student loans…" I sighed thinking about my enormous bills from Boston University.

"So Tony why'd you buy the lady her coffee?" Mark asked looking at Robert using their character names.

"Because I wanted to, I can't buy a pretty lady her coffee because she was having card troubles?" Robert replied with a short comeback. Wasn't he married?

"But I thought you were happily married?" I spoke in the most serious voice I could conjure up at the time from having a mix of a panic attack from being lost and a serious fangasm from these hot actors. At this point Chris was smiling a lot trying to stifle a laugh and Mark was chuckling to himself to the left of me.

"Doth thou mistaketh me for someone else? I'm happily unmarried and as single as a hermit!" He replied glaring at me, using the silly roleplay in the park with Thor voice like he did in the movie during that sweet fight scene that made me laugh. '_Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?_'

"No I'm not, you're Robert Downey Jr.! You've been in and out of rehab in your early acting career because of drug use." I stated banging my fist on the table soon repenting that with a wave of my hand as a sharp pain shot through it.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I have never done any drugs in my life! Maybe drank some questionable alcohol here and there but never any drugs. Have you suffered a recent head injury?" He questioned looking at me like I had five heads or like I was on drugs myself.

"I know you guys are seriously good actors are they making an Avengers 2 already? Can I be an extra?" I asked with stars in my eyes smiling brightly like a brain dead model on the catwalk.

"An extra what ma'am?" Chris asked looking at me seriously. They were really pulling a believable performance I didn't know off set and on break they had to be in character too.

"A movie extra the people who stand in the background. And also to your previous question no I haven't suffered a recent head injury, maybe the hobos hit me in the head before I woke up. And maybe have been the cause of many in the past, pertaining mainly to my exes, but none to myself," I replied getting jittery from the sheer excitement of meeting them in person, and having not had any coffee in the past three days, before mumbling to myself not knowing it was loud enough for them to hear, "They are a little cuter in person than on the big screen."

"What do you know about the Avengers?" Chris asked feeling a strange sense of suspicion brushing off my previous comment. All though I'm pretty sure they were flattered in the slightest they didn't look it.

"A lot actually you know stuff like the Avengers Initiative? It was originally thrown out and later picked up with the threat of Loki and the Tesseract?" I said to them as like a no duh sort of thing. I mean come on doesn't everyone know about the Avengers Initiative? The Tesseract?

"I think we may need to go talk to Director Fury about this one," Chris whispered to Robert before they all got up, " Ma'am can you come with us please?"

"Director Fury? Samuel Jackson is in town too? And to where is it are we going?" I asked getting up grabbing my bags and coffee more confused than excited at the moment. We walked outside to find a black Cadillac pulling up to greet us. All I was thinking is if I was getting placed under FBI arrest or something. Only because I haven't seen a car that black since the Dalai Lama drove through Boston from Logan Air Port right by my house.

"Just get in the car please ma'am." Robert spoke highly serious at this point striking a slight bit of fear through my spine with the tone. My bags were placed in the trunk and the four of us climbed in. After buckling up the car drove off passing around the streets of New York City down toward the docks. The car ride was totally silent because I had no idea what was going on and why I was being asked to come with them. Maybe I was going to finally be that extra after all? Once let out of the car with the door being held open by the chauffer I thanked him climbing out to see the largest air craft carrier I had ever seen in my life. It looked bigger than Sealand! As we walked across the docks the cool sea breeze made me shiver, realizing I had no sweatshirt instincts told me to wrap my arms around myself while we walked up the ramp onto the large ship. This was amazing work, did they fix up an old air craft carrier? It wasn't much warmer on the ship, my thought was because it was made of metal, Robert, Chris, and Mark walking right up behind me with casual looks on their faces as we rode up a large elevator toward the top deck. We then walked across the deck, there were air craft littered about and men climbing in and out of them, others were cleaning the deck and some were doing basic ship maintenance. This set was amazing top notch work! In this building it was up a few flights of stairs behind Robert and Mark with Chris pulling up the rear until we got to a door. Beyond this door was a huge window larger than my house, a humungous table, many men walking all about doing things, and an observation platform where a famous bald black man in a black jacket back turned to us stood.

'_Awe sheit! Samuel L. Jackson!_' I thought to myself trying to hold in my squees of a desperate fangirl. As Robert, Chris, and Mark sat at the table there was an open seat left for me facing toward the large window where off in the distance the New York City skyline was visible. There was an awkward silence in the air as we sat down the three of them were staring at me as I was trying to take in everything I was seeing. I could not believe I was on the set for the Avengers it felt so real! Almost too good to be true. Finally looking out the big window above Tony I noticed we were moving and some of the buildings in the New York skyline were becoming more visible after we passed under a bridge. Where was I and where in the name of all things Marvel and DC were we going?


	2. Chapter 2: Oopse

Chapter 2:

Oops

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters is not the place for a date Mr. Stark." Samuel spoke with his deep powerful voice breaking the awkward silence that built up in the room. Still having no idea why they kept addressing each other as their character names I just decided to roll with it for the time being and ask questions later.

"Sorry 'dad' you want to be my date tonight then?," Robert snapped with his remark dripping with sarcasm all over the floor, "And she's not my date let's just say for the moment she's not from around here. I actually brought her here to see you."

"Oh really now, and who is this she?" Samuel questioned turning around fully to face us looking at me with his good eye.

"My name is Terra Strife, I took after me dad's last name." I replied looking at him with an expressionless manner trying not to show the excitement and fear I was bottling up inside.

"From my understanding you are not from around here, Ms. Strife. Tell me where are you from?" He asked walking around the table moving closer to me and at this point my bags were placed in the middle of the table.

"I'm from the Boston 'burbs. And no sorry you can't pak ya caah in Havad Yahd. You'll never be able to get it through the gates without getting arrested or having your car towed and paying a hundred dollars for the initial towing and an extra couple'a bucks for the parking ticket." I smiled brightly at my smart remark to the classic Boston stereotype before taking a small sip of my half gone coffee. After my witty remark the contents of my bags were dumped all over the table my clothes, my bathroom oddities, my poor laptop, my disposable cameras for my vacation, and of course my comic books. At this point everyone's eyes grew wide at the books strewn across the large table, amazed in a confused stupor. Only because I had Marvel and DC books from just about every single major timeline and in between almost ever published.

'_This is gonna end badly._' I thought to myself watching Tony reach for my first comic ever given to me by my dad a worn out, beat up, first edition Ironman comic from the golden age of the books. As he was flipping through the pages he was trying to hide the fact he was freaking out. My eyes drifted back toward the window where the New York skyline was much more clearly visible I saw two twin towers almost topping all the other buildings in height across the panoramic view from the ship.

"Hey is that the World Trade Centre?" I asked severely confused there were no reports on the news of them ever rebuilding it, so why was it still standing?

"Yeah that's the World Trade Centre you are clearly not from around here." Robert piped not looking up from the book he was engaged in.

"I thought it got destroyed in that terrorist attack back in 2001?" I stated a known fact to a lot of people my age.

"It never got destroyed what are you talking about? You from some alternate dimension?" Mark questioned looking at me before picking up one of my Hulk comics and skimming through. That did seem like a logical explanation, I was very confused at this point and no amount of coffee was going to fix that.

'_I kinda feel like I'm gonna throw up, I wonder if mom and dad know I'm gone?_' I thought to myself staring at the necklace I was wearing thinking of when my dad gave it to me. It was a bullet he had saved from WWII the last one in his gun before they announced the Americans won.

"Terra you there? Yoo-hoo Terra?" Tony asked waving his hands in front of my face snapping me back to reality. At this point I looked back out the window to find the one building completely toppling the New York skyline. I couldn't quite make out the name on it.

"And what pray tell is that building…Does that say Stark Tower?!" I flipped out pointing at the window thinking of the cereal guy meme plastered all over the internet.

"That is Stark Tower it's my baby. Pepper can only take 12% of the credit for it. Doesn't it just warm your heart at the sight?" Robert Smiled at me looking up from the book as Chris dug through finding my Captain America ones. Right now I was holding my head in my hands and suddenly feeling very sick to my stomach and with my gag reflexes bad as they are I prayed to Professor Xavier I didn't lose my lunch to the great white round one.

"Does anyone have a newspaper?," I asked about to have a panic attack, "And a glass of water for my Xanax pills?" I was then handed a small dixie cup of water and a newspaper with today's date and headline written across the top. _October 8__th__, 2012, John Skerpel Strikes Again, Middle Class Having to Pay More Taxes Despite Protests._ Very shakily I pulled out my bottle of Xanax popping a pill in my mouth trying to contain the strange fear that entered my body.

'_Why am I freaking out like this? Shouldn't I be happy I made it to fantasy land like I dreamed of every night?_' I thought to myself looking back up at everyone after reading the title and realized something, "I'm not in Boston anymore little coffee cup." After saying this everyone looked at me with dumbfounded faces obviously not getting my Wizard of Oz reference.

"Am I the only one that got that?" Chris I mean Steve asked addressing the whole room. Steve yes wait Steve? Steve Rogers?!

"You going to be ok Terra? You don't look so good." Bruce looked at me as my random panic attack set it. I had no idea if I should feel excited that I had made it to my dream land or if I should be scared about the fact I am here and away from home two days before my birthday?

"I think she just had a reality shock Bruce." Tony spoke before reaching across the table for my laptop. Finally deciding on excitement instead of fear I instinctively grabbed my laptop hugging in my arms growling like my family's cat, pork chop. I was five! What do you want?

"My precious!" I shouted in a scary monster like demon voice making a Lord of The Rings reference I expected none of them to get. At that moment I realized, I was in the Marvel Superhero Universe with my favorite superheroes, minus Thor, looking at and talking to me. I took another small sip of coffee and thought 'I'm not in Kansas anymore Toto.'

"I think she wants to keep her laptop Tony." Steve commented moving his chair away from me a little bit.

"I just don't like people going near my laptop…" My voice trailed off thinking about all the steamy fanfiction I wrote over the years between me and Tony, Stark-Rogers, that one threesome with Tony, Bruce, and me, and the super orgy with all of the Avengers. I noticed then Nick picked up an old copy of the Avengers, the original when he was a white guy, he started flipping out.

"Oh hell no, who is this white mother fucker and why the god damn hell does he have my name on his jacket?! This bitch ass white bread is stealin' my look!" Nick snapped tossing the book back on the table.

"No, no, no! It's not like that they changed your character in recent years!" I smiled, setting my laptop down and pulling out another Avengers from another Marvel timeline after they had changed his character and pointed to him in the book.

"Hey I don't look half bad." Nick said smiling at the comic drawing of him.

"So Miss Strife if that is your real name where are you from and why do you have all this information on us? Are you a spy?" Steve asked changing the conversation from lighthearted to serious again.

"Like I said I'm from the Boston 'burbs. The last thing I remember after repacking my suitcases finding them ripped apart by my little brothers, I opened a gift box from my parents. Avengers on DVD with the Blu-ray combo pack, I was so excited! Then I put it in the Blu-ray player and watched while repacking. The very last thing I remember before I fell asleep was the scene toward the end of the movie between Tony and Loki when Tony was fixing himself a drink and Loki was rambling about his army. And when I woke up I was lying face down on a bench in Central park, almost about to be robbed by a couple'a hobos to find all the contacts in my phone were wiped." I explained as serious as possible hoping they would believe me and not lock me up forever and a day in an insane asylum.

"You expect me to believe that lie?" Nick snapped at me with a seriously funny face. I was trying to focus on stifling my laugh and focus on what was wrong here.

"Yes I actually do because in my world the president's black." I looked back at him asking with the most serious face I was able to make at the time, still trying to stifle my laugh at the look he was giving me with my arms crossed. Tony and Steve both noticed this, Steve who was right next to me bumped me with his elbow not wanting me to further anger the fury that is Nick.

"You made that up! And if he is black I'd rather go live there, sounds more fun." He yelled getting closer with a serious face riddled with anger plastered all over it.

"No you can check my Facebook page! Here look!" I shouted back opening my laptop to the familiar sounds of the Caramelledansen greeting me as I booted up Firefox when I actually took into consideration that I need Wi-Fi to access the interwebs.

"Well why isn't your precious "Facebook" page loading?" Nick asked coping a very sarcastic attitude like a bratty teenager.

"Quick someone tell me how do I Wi-Fi!" I shouted clicking on the Wi-Fi button to find the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters Wi-Fi was available but needed a password.

"I have no idea what you are talking about little lady. What is this thing called Wi-Fi that you need to know how to do?" Steve asked looking over my shoulder as I was punching in things for the password failing each time.

"It's called Wi-Fi," I spoke still failing at figuring out the password, "because it means wireless internet and please Nick don't say there is no router here I know you have one all the available Wi-Fi networks in the area are appearing on my little menu down here and it's super password protected. I would only assume S.H.I. . Headquarters would have an encrypted one." I explained still failing at guessing the password.

"Why don't you ask for the password then?" Bruce asked with a raised brow scooting over to see what it was I was doing.

"Because I know for one thing none of you will tell me and this is a challenge I accepted and must complete. I know for a fact," I replied still lost in the password hacking on my laptop not looking at him, "That S.H.I.E.L.D. is a top secret headquarters and doesn't exactly hand out information like it's nobody's business. So I'd rather crack the password myself then asking for it. Besides that kills the fun!" Smiling to myself as I switched to a different router with the name of 'Bears in Capes' figuring out they had no password. Once I refreshed Firefox after connection my homepage, , appeared without me logged in. Then clicking the quick link to Facebook I found I was logged out and said my username and password were incorrect, next I tried my tumblr, and my MySpace page. Even my email. This escalated quickly.

"See I knew you were lyin'." Nick said feeling triumphant in his assumptions. One thing though that I learned from growing up in the 'burbs is to never assume because when you do you make an ass out of u and me.

"Well that sure escalated quickly, it appears I can't log in because my accounts don't exist here." I stated plainly sitting back in the chair after closing Firefox, watching my background change from Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse to a picture of the Boston skyline from my house as the sun was rising on the first morning we moved in with the date _Dec. 12__th__, 1992_ written in the bottom right corner.

"Where did you get that picture? The internet?" Tony asked walking around the table looking at it not believing me either.

"No I took that picture on the first morning we moved in back 1992. We had almost no money for anything my parents were worried about not having a Christmas, he gave me my gift early, a polaroid camera," I smiled to myself thinking back as I had an epiphany, I have pictures of my friends and I from every single superhero movie we went to, so immediately straitening up in the chair I began clicking away at my computer finding where they were right away, "Here we go pictures of me and my friends from every single movie premiere we ever went to from the first Batman done by Tim Burton all the way through the most recent Spiderman!" I shouted triumphantly showing off my proof. As I flipped through the album they all looked in confusion as to why my friends and I were taking pictures with them when something clicked in their heads. I'm not from the world they live in.

"So you weren't lying after all." Nick spoke in breaking the silence that had suddenly come between us. Now we had to figure out now I'm here how do I get back? This sure did escalated quickly.


End file.
